Hyuga Clan
The Hyuga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Members *Hyūga Elder *Hanabi Hyūga *Hiashi Hyūga *Hinata Hyūga *Hinata and Hanabi's Mother *Hizashi Hyūga *Hoheto Hyūga *Iroha Hyūga *Kō Hyūga *Natsu Hyūga *Neji Hyūga *Tokuma Hyūga *Boruto Uzumaki *Himawari Uzumaki *Hayate Hyuga *Yuki Hyuga- Hayate's Daughter *Laura Hyuga- Yuki Hyuga's Mother *Meji Hyuga- Yuki Hyuga's Ancestor *Paul Hyuga- Yuki Hyuga's Sensei *Hankermaru- Yuki Hyuga's Uncle Allies *Four Noble Clans *Konohagakure History The Hyūga clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki race specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their fame and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. The clan is separated into two parts: the main house (宗家, sōke) and the branch house (分家, bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. 'Destiny Plan Arc' 'Meeting King Rufus' Hiashi was born only seconds before his twin brother Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyūga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Years later, when Neji was born, Hizashi became bitter that his son would never be able to reach his full potential like a member of the main house, causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter. Hiashi was also responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. One day during Hinata's training, overwhelmed with resentment and anger, Hizashi gave Hinata a murderous glare, Hiashi sensed the killing intent and activated the curse seal on his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. Category:Clans Category:Fanon